


The Greatest Treasure in Erebor [Podfic]

by the_dragongirl



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Audio Format: Streaming, BOFA - AU, Bagginses in Erebor, Everyone Is Alive, Everyone lives, Fix Fic, Fix-It, Fluff, In Canon Denial, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, that's about it really just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 11:09:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3934573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_dragongirl/pseuds/the_dragongirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It takes roughly two months of being taken on a different walking tour of The Splendors of Erebor every single day for Bilbo to work out that Thorin and Company are trying to convince him not to leave.</p><p>Story written by TheNarator.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Greatest Treasure in Erebor [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Greatest Treasure in Erebor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/663601) by [TheNarator](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNarator/pseuds/TheNarator). 



 

Length:

20 minutes, 45 seconds

 

Music:

"Song Without Words" by Sara Sant'Ambrogio, from Dreaming

 

Streaming:

 

Download and Streaming, via Paraka Productions (MP3, 19 MB):

[Here](http://the-dragongirl.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Hobbit/The%20Greatest%20Treasure%20in%20Erebor%20by%20TheNarator.mp3)

 

Zip File, via the Audiofic Archive:

MP3 - [Here](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/492015051606.zip)


End file.
